


Dearest Evan

by FrogsNCrabs



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bad Haiku, Crack, I should be sleeping, M/M, please stop me, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsNCrabs/pseuds/FrogsNCrabs
Summary: A Haiku shitpost





	Dearest Evan

Jar wrote dis  
Dearest Evan Hansen  
I rub my nips


End file.
